Another Chance The way it's meant to be
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Twilight-When the family meets the nomads in the clearing during the baseball game, none of them know of the connection between the leader of this nomadic coven and one of its members. All except one. How do they know each other and what does it mean for the newest member of their family who is still human. Twilight Universe. Poly/Slash Lemons. Canon Pairings w/a difference OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYERS. THE PLOT AND ANY OC'S BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

**PREFACE**

To say I was stunned when he walked into that clearing was an understatement. He was just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen him.

"MINE!" his mind screamed to me when he looked up at me, standing with the rest of my family. Otherwise, he seemed to be as stunned and speechless as I was.

I missed the entire conversation that took place between Carlisle and the black vampire with dreadlocks. My mind drifted back to the last time I'd seen him nearly 75 years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I don't want you to go, baby. Won't you please stay with me, Edward." He said, his cock, still deep inside me and caressing my face._

_"I have to, love. My sire is already disappointed in me. He saw me feeding and asked me to come home. He changed me and saved my life. I owe it to him. And this life is not what I thought it would be," I told him honestly._

_"Am I not enough for you? Tell me what it is you want, and I will be that for you," he whispered his eyes sad._

_"Love, you are more than enough. Do you really mean anything? Are you willing to change your diet? Feed from animals as my family does?" I asked him. He looked away without saying a word. That was all the answer I needed. He finally slipped out of me and sat on the edged of the bed with his back to me._

_"Edward, it's not natural for vampires to feed that way. Anything baby. Anything but that, I would do to keep you," He said with his back still to me. With a sigh, I got out of bed. I knelt between his legs and rested my head on his strong chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He bent down and kissed the mass of unruly red hair on my head._

_Everything I'd done since leaving Carlisle was against everything I'd come to learn. Homosexuality was a taboo, forbidden in our time. I was always ashamed that, even with my human parents, that I had an attraction to boys._

_I was on the track team in high school, and I'd ogle the other members of the team in the locker room as we changed. Their bodies were beautiful. Their lean runner's bodies and their long, muscular runner's legs. Though, I was shy and never would have had the courage to approach any of them. And though they never said anything to me, I could tell they were disgusted with me for ogling their bodies._

_Then, when I was turned by Carlisle. I'd had a crush on the young doctor that was friends with my father. When my entire family became sick with this new form on influenza, it was Dr. Carlisle that cared for us. When he bit me, at first, I thought he was going to kiss me. Finally, give in to what I'd been feeling for him all along._

_While I was going through the hell of what I now know was the venom of the change, I thought for sure, I had died and was burning in hell for my homosexual thoughts._

_Now, here I am, in a homosexual relationship with a vampire, while feeding on human blood._

_"James, as much as I want to stay with you, I just can't. I—I—I'm sorry," I said, finally meeting his eyes._

_James said nothing more. He only got up put on his clothes and fled my dead parent's home. I'd never seen him again._

**END FLASHBACK**

Until today. Now, I stand here with the new love of my life, while the old love of my life stands before me.

Just then, the wind picked up. My eyes turned black at the same time as James'. We both smell the fragrant blood of my Bella at the same time.

"I see you've brought a snack," He snarls. I can't say I'm stunned by his words. Unlike me, James never cared for what human he partook of. But, my returning snarl, as I place Bella protectively behind me, shook him to his core.

"I'm sorry. So, the human, she means something to you. I want you, Edward. You are mine. Please, baby, come back to me. If she makes you happy, she can come with you. I promise, I won't hurt her," He says to me in his mind. I look down briefly at Bella. Will she be disgusted by me if she knew? I could run with her. Pretend to my family that I am taking her to get her away from James. Then I could explain everything to her. If she is accepting, then the three of us could run away together. If not, I would leave her, unharmed, and she could go on with her human life.

"Call me, baby, please. Tell me what you decide," He thinks again so only I can hear, before rattling off his phone number in his mind. I give a quick nod, letting him know I will, before turning and running out of the clearing. I turn back to catch a quick glance, and he, too, was gone.

* * *

**This is just a little something my plot bunnies came up with while I was writing more chapters for my other story Our Mate. Is this something you would like to see continue? I don't have a working title yet, but it would be a ExBxJames triad pairing. Picking up in Twilight during the baseball game. Those who know me, know I can't do an Edward ship if he isn't gay or bi hee hee hee. Anyway, there will be some angst with Victoria and the Volturi. It will follow mostly the same timeline as the James incident but with a twist. If you wish to read more, please leave me a review. If not, I will pull it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own the plot. I would like to give credit to whoever created 'The God of War' and Peter's 'I just know shit' Peter's my favorite**

**Okay, so I'm close to a title. Suggestions from Theadosia57 and twi nana have me narrowed down to three 'Another chance at happiness'; My personal favorite 'The way it's supposed to be' and 'You Were Mine First' What do you guys think?**

* * *

I'm a monster. Of that fact, I had no doubt. The day I smelled the floral, yet pleasing scent of Isabella Swan, the monster in me came to the forefront. The monster in me wanted her, as I had only wanted one other since becoming a vampire. I wanted my cock buried so deep inside of her while I sampled her sweet fragrant blood. I would not drain her. No, she was too precious to me for that.

But how could this be? I knew what I was. I had fantasized about many others before her. All men. All vampires, never a human. The first was Carlisle. Once I awoke, I thought he would see me the way I saw him. But from the beginning, he made his intentions known. He was my sire, my father, for all intent and purposes, and I was his child.

When he turned the lovely Esme, courted and then married her, it was set in stone. I would never be more to this man than what he intended when he turned me. His son, a friendly companion for his loneliness. Nothing more.

Esme wanted to dote on me as my human mother had. She, too, only saw me as a child. She wanted a child to replace the son she lost, which ultimately ended her human life. But I wasn't a child. I was a man. And I had needs just as any other man.

So I fled. I would live how I wanted. Feed how I wanted.

That was when I found James. He, too, was a lone nomad. But unlike Carlisle, the type of companionship he was looking for I was all too happy to provide.

We lived together, just the two of us, in my childhood home. We spent most days fucking each other's brains out. We'd only venture out at night. We'd go out on the town. We would take in the sights, feed, then come home and fuck some more. I'd shown him how the upper crust of society lived, to which he was unimpressed. I'd dressed him in fine clothing, taken him to picture shows and the theater. Which was often times how I chose my meals.

Being able to read minds allowed me to see into the sick and twisted minds of the scourge of society. The thieves, the rapists and child molesters, the murderers. And I dealt with them in my own form of justice.

He told me how he admired the fact that I didn't play with my food, for lack of a better term. He told me before meeting me, how he would choose his prey and fuck them before feeding from them and killing them. It didn't matter if they were male or female.

Our first argument was when I told him he was no less of a monster than the vile men I chose to feed from. His rebuttal was so was I. That I was not put here to be judge, jury and executioner, yet I did so without abandon. It was the first time he'd fucked me senseless. He said if I was there after he fed, he saw no need to 'play with his food" any longer

Now, here I am lusting and wanting a woman, a human woman as I had never done before. To be fair, she was the most beautiful human girl I'd ever laid eyes on.

Though she was outwardly beautiful. It wasn't just her beauty that intrigued me. She was smart. She could be funny, though at first, she was painfully shy. And lastly, but most intriguingly so, her mind was completely silent to me. My adopted brother Jasper said her emotions were so strong, so pure. I was almost jealous that his gift of empathy worked and he could know her through her emotions in ways I couldn't. He said she had no fear of us whatsoever.

So now, here I am sitting outside of her house, in a tree, watching her sleep. Hoping through rest, she would release whatever hold she had on her mind, that I might get to know her through her inner thoughts.

Her sleep was restless. She tossed and turned. Then I heard her. Not her thoughts, but her rich, beautiful voice.

"Edward."

Now my dick was standing at attention.

"Mmmm, Edward. You're beautiful," she moaned my name, and I fell out of the tree I was perched in. So I ran, with everything in me back to the house. Only to be met as I exited the woods by Carlisle.

_"Is there a problem, son?"_ Carlisle thought to me.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked with a touch of hostility. Why did he feel the need to question me now?

"Well, son. You've seemed distant. Almost as distant as before… when you left us," I had to control the urge to roll my eyes.

_"And Alice saw…" _of course she did_. _The meddling little pixie.

"If I'm to control reading others minds, why is it she doesn't have to control her visions. Especially when it comes to others privacy?" I growled.

"You know that's not true, Edward. I allow all of you your privacy. But it will put the family in danger. _The girl is human. I can't allow you to feed in the territory if that is what you choose to do with her."_

"FUCK YOU, CARLISLE.," I spat and walked off from him. He stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. I turned sharply back towards him.

"I don't want to feed from her, Carlisle. I—I—I think I love her," I nearly whispered the last part, lowering my eyes to the ground. Never once had I taken an interest in a girl, and my time with James, I would take to my final death.

Carlisle stood there, mouth agape, his mind seemed to seize, trying to come up with the correct response. I had rendered him thoughtless and speechless. Then seconds before I heard it audibly, he mentally sighed in relief before throwing himself towards me, hugging me in a fatherly embrace.

"Oh, son! I'm so happy for you. I thought you were…not that it mattered to me one bit. I love you, no matter who you choose to love. It's just, when you awoke to this life…and…oh hell, never mind. Come here, son!" Carlisle was torn between sobbing for joy and doing a happy dance. He'd pulled back and brought me back in for a hug so many times in the short span of his words I felt like a yo-yo.

"Carlisle, please. Can we keep this just between us for the time being? I'm not sure yet if I want to pursue her. Your assumption of me is correct. I—I—I've never felt an attraction to a woman before. I don't know if it's just her. But she calls to me like no one has. Ever." It wasn't a total lie. "She intrigues me, her mind is silent to me. Maybe It's just an infatuation. But I want to get to know her,"

"So her blood has no appeal to you?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I didn't say that. But not in the way you may think. It makes me want to know her…in the biblical sense," I said shyly.

"I see." Carlisle's eyes seemed to sparkle with that information. _Could it be possible? _I heard his question in his thoughts, though they were not directed at me.

"What, Carlisle? Could what be possible?" I asked.

"Edward, son, like Rose when she found Emmett. You said she was like a mad woman when she smelled his blood. You said you thought for sure she was on a frenzy and you wouldn't be able to stop her from decimating a town. Turns out it was the blood of her mate. You, yourself said it was a herculean feat that she was able to withstand the bloodlust to bring Emmett to me to change him. Even Rose has described her blood as appetizing, and we both know she has the best control over her bloodlust."

A mate? Is that what she is to me? Can I do this? Can I bring her into this world, my world and damn her to this existence?

That was three months ago. Now, I'm standing in our huge garage watching as Alice and Jasper flee Forks with my mate, from the one man I love more than Bella Swan.

**JAMES POV**

There he was, just as beautiful as the last time I'd seen him. His lean, muscular body, perfect for my arms. He hadn't changed one bit, not that I expected he would. Except for the eyes. But only the color changed, yet they were as perfect as they were before.

If I'd wanted to find him, I could have. I always knew where he was. I could track anyone, anywhere. But he made his choice when he decided to go back to his sire. And I let him. Because I loved him with everything, I had in me. I just wanted him to be happy.

But when my traveling companions and I crossed over into the Olympic Peninsula, on our way into Canada, I picked up his signature as well as his scent.

I tried to hang back, just to get a glimpse. I told Laurent and Victoria to go on ahead of me, and I would catch up. I'd met Laurent after my time with Edward when I tried to put as much distance between us as possible. I traveled to France, and we'd become quick friends.

I'd met Victoria when the two of us traveled to New Orleans. It was Mardi Gras, and she was a good fuck. What can I say, I have a thing for red-heads.

However, unlike Edward, Victoria was just that, a good fuck. She was also handy to have around. She had a gift of evasion and knew how to get out of a sticky situation.

Victoria and Laurent were just about to leave when we heard it. They were playing baseball, which intrigued Laurent to no end. He wanted to see vampires playing baseball and maybe try his hand in a game. So I couldn't shake them.

Here, I thought I could just get a glimpse of him and move on. When I saw him, standing there in the clearing, I was speechless. His family standing around him as if to protect him, from me?

_MINE!_ I snarled to him, the way I knew he would hear and no one else.

He is mine. He was mine first.

Then I saw her, just before the wind picked up and I smelled her deliciously fruity and floral scent. Was she a pet? Maybe a snack for after the game?

"You brought a snack," I said jokingly. However, I immediately knew this was no joking matter. The rest of the family crouched, ready to attack as Edward snarled and place the human protectively behind him. She was more than just a pet. She meant something to him. I briefly looked to Victoria, whose body was humming we were in danger. Laurent held his arm out as if to halt any action. I said nothing. I only looked intensely into the love of my existence eyes.

_"I'm sorry. So, the human, she means something to you? I want you, Edward. You are mine. Please, baby, come back to me. If she makes you happy, she can come with you. I promise I won't hurt her," _I thought to him, hoping he understood the sincerity.

He seemed to be thinking over my offer. His eyes then wandered to my two traveling companions, asking an unspoken question. If he wanted to be with me, I would ditch them. They were of no consequence to me.

_"Call me, baby, please. Tell me what you decide," _I thought along with the numbers to my cell. I hated the damn thing. But it was useful at times.

I saw him give a quick nod before he grabbed the girl and hauled ass out of the clearing. Victoria and Laurent left as soon as they did. However, I hid in the trees and watched them leave. When he gave a quick glimpse back, I knew he would be mine again.

When I went back into the woods, only Victoria remained.

"You know them." It wasn't a question. However, I was not obliged to answer.

"Where is Laurent? You should continue on with him," I told Victoria.

"Why? What are they to you? Is it the human?"

"Do not question me, Victoria. Now, go on. This is where our paths split," I told her.

"NO! What is going on? I demand to know. You are my mate!" she snarled. I outright laughed in her face.

"Who told you that? I've made no such claims on you, nor you on me. Have I marked you in any way to claim you as my mate?" I said to her, thinking back fondly of the mating mark I left on Edwards inner thigh and the one he made to my right butt cheek. At the time, we felt it inappropriate to mark each other where the marks could be seen. Now, in modern times, I would be proud to wear his mark for all to see. Thinking back on those fond memories, I almost missed the fact that she raised her hand to slap me. However, in reflex, I caught her hand just before she made contact with my face.

"FUCKING ME SENSELESS IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO CLAIM ME?" She snarled, baring her teeth to me.

"Little girl, do you know how many women and men I've fucked senseless. If fucking someone claimed them as my mate, do you know how many dead humans and vampires I would have claimed? What we had, Victoria, was just that. We had a good fuck that lasted longer than most. Unfortunately, this is the end of the road for us. I wish you well in this existence and hope you find your mate soon," I told her sincerely as I turned to leave her. So much for her self-preservation and gift of evasion, as she made to attack me. I caught her deafly by her throat and slammed her into a tree.

"Do not test me, Victoria! I have never struck a woman before, but so help me, if you do not leave me be, I will tear you limb from limb and beat you with your own arms, before burning you to ash." Her eyes were wide in shock. She finally nodded, and I let her go.

I watched her as she ran from me and then took off into the trees. However, before she was totally gone from my sight, I heard her parting words.

"Don't think this is the end, James. You will see me again." And then she was gone.

Now to find my love and his woman.

His mental signature was easy to trace, as was the rest of his family. The little human, however, I couldn't get a read on her at all. I was able to pick up her scent. AH! They were together. This was going to be intriguing. Would he explain to her what we were to each other? Only one way to find out.

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't understand what Edward was trying to explain to me. Who were those vampires in the clearing? They were obviously human drinkers. I could tell by their red eyes. He said he didn't know the red-head, nor the black vampire.

He told me of the time he called his rebellious period. When he left the family. His words were becoming jumbled in my mind as he spoke of his attraction to Carlisle, his jealousy over him finding Esme, him no longer wanting to feed on animals. Only feeding on the scourge of society. All of that meant nothing to me.

All that was going through my head was that he and the blond male vampire were lovers. Was he gay? Is he gay? Is that why he won't touch me? If he's gay, why was he with me?

"Is that what you're telling me, Edward? That you're gay? Is that why you won't touch me? Oh, my God. OH MY GOD!" I hit him in the shoulder, opened palm and instantly regretted it. My hand was throbbing. Edward instantly grabbed my hand with his cold ones and began to rub the sting out of it before kissing the palms of both hands.

"Bella, love, please! Calm down. Bella, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are mine, Bella. Heart and soul. And I want your body too, it's just… I'm afraid I will hurt you while you're still human. I admit I've never been with another woman, ever, and I've only been with one man. But the fact still remains, you're human. What if I hurt you, Bella. I would never forgive myself if I were to ever hurt you," he said, bringing me into his arms.

"Then why won't you change me?" I asked him, looking into his golden eyes.

"That's a good question, Edward. Why _is_ she still human, baby?" James said as he climbed into the window of my room. I quickly scurried to stand behind Edward.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not going to hurt you. You mean too much to him for me to ever hurt you. Isn't that right, baby?" James said as he caressed Edward's face, before bringing him into a passionate kiss. And WOW! What a kiss it was. I started blushing at how hot and passionate that was. I was beginning to get a little hot and bothered just watching them. But I needed to stop this. I was just about to clear my throat when I saw them both sniff the air, and then turn to me. _SHIT! They can smell my arousal. Stupid vampire super sensitive sense of smell! _James chuckled.

"I think the little one likes what she sees. What do you think, baby? Don't be rude. Aren't you going to introduce us?" James said with another chuckle.

"Love, I thought you were going to wait until I called?" _Love? LOVE! Did he just call him Love? I thought that was my pet name? STUPID, SEXUALLY CONFUSED VAMPIRE!_

"I couldn't wait to have you in my arms again, Baby. And I couldn't wait to meet your little friend." _LITTLE FRIEND? Just wait one minute, he's my boyfriend!_

"Oh, forgive my manners, James, this is my girlfriend, Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my…" Edward then looked over his shoulder at James. James walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on Edward's shoulder.

"…Mate," James finished for him before kissing him behind the ear."

"Nice to meet you…WAIT! MATES? I thought you said we were mates?"

"Oh, you are. The three of you are going to be so happy. I've seen it. As soon as James came into the clearing. But now is not the time. We have to get the three of you out of here," Alice said as she and Jasper made their way into my room. _Damn! Good thing Charlie was at work. This house has suddenly become vampire central._

"Alice, how nice to see you again. Let me guess, Victoria?" James said as he turned towards Alice and Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. This will probably be the last update for this week. I don't really have an updating schedule, as I will be working on this and Our Mate at the same time. I will try to have a weekly schedule for both. Say Saturday for one and Sunday for the other, since Thursdays and Fridays are my days off and I have more time to write.**

**I've also come up with a working title. Another Chance. The way it's meant to be. I hope you like it. This chapter is a little short. I wrote it in like three hours so I could post it along with the new title.**

* * *

**JAMES POV**

I walked up to where Jasper and Alice were standing. Jasper and I eyed each other for a moment.I didn't need to be the empath here to feel the tension in the room.

"Empath," I said as I gave the infamous God of War a nod.

"Tracker," the Major replied, returning the nod. I saw the tug on the Majors lips before it slipped into a smirk. We eased the tension in the room when we embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

"Great," I heard the little human. She then threw up her arms and slap them down at her sides. "Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on here?" I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Brother! I exclaimed as we continued to grip one another.

"So, tracker, I see you didn't return to that sadistic bitch.

"How could I? She would surely have killed me. She sent me to retrieve you, and I failed by letting you go. Then she sends me to track down some little pixie seer." I said pointedly, looking down at Alice. There was no way I could go back empty-handed.

"Wait, Alice? She sent you after my Alice?" The Major asked. He looked down at his little pixie mate. Alice shrugged her shoulders. She had no idea what we were talking about. I would have to file that information away for later. But then, how could she know I was the one that changed her? When I went back for her, she was no longer there. Which was when I decided, I couldn't go back and face Maria.

"We'll get into that later. I believe your little seer saw something that will put my mates in danger.

"Yes, but we need to leave now. Sorry, but I don't know how you know me, but what I've seen is that this Victoria woman believes you want Bella. She doesn't know about you and Edward. We have to get Bella out of here," Alice said at vampire speed and hearing.

"What do you suggest, Pixie?" I asked her.

"Let Jasper, and I take her away from here. She will believe Edward is taking Bella away to hide then the two of you can throw her off track," the pixie says.

"Alice, I'm not ready to tell the rest of the family about James just yet," Edward tells them. His eyes flash to me briefly before lowering them to the floor. I walk up to him, press my forehead to his while cupping the back of his neck.

"Are you ashamed of me, baby?" I ask sadly, making him look me in my eyes.

"No, never. Not you, me," he says in almost a whisper. " I—I—I'm ashamed of me. But James, I won't leave Bella for you. I love her. She's mine," and I already knew that to be true.

"I know, baby. And it's fine. I don't care. I love you. You are mine, and if the two of you are a package deal, then I'm all in," I said before kissing his lips gently.

"Ummm, all this love is adorable and all, but can we get back to the point that the human is in danger here," the cute little human said with her hands on her hips and a sexy smirk on her lips.

"Oh Bella, of course, love." _Love? Love! That's his pet name for me_! "I need you to make up an excuse to your father as to why you are leaving. Alice, I need you to gather some clothes for Bella. Get some of her dirty clothes as well. Have Esme and Rosalie wear them and lead this woman away from Forks. Then you and Jasper will take her in the opposite direction," Edward tells everyone.

"At least Charlie's at work, so I won't have to break his heart to his face," Bella says as she goes to her cell phone and dials a number.

"Dad," Bella said, sounding upset.

"Bella, is everything okay?" we all heard a mans voice on the other end.

"No, Dad, everything is not okay. I'm leaving."

"Bella, why? Did something happen?"

"Yes, Dad, I broke up with Edward," She said then mouthed sorry

"Did he hurt you?" the man sounded angry.

"No, Dad nothing like that. Look I just need some time to think. I now understand why mom left. I don't want to be stuck here in this town for the rest of my life,"

"Bella, please, honey. I just got you back. I can be better. Won't you please wait until I come home. We can talk about it," I hated this. I could tell this was really hurting both of them. I was tired of hurting people, especially the ones I love. Wait? Did I mean that? I don't even know this little human, yet I feel love for her. It was then the little pixie elbowed me in the side and gave me a knowing smirk. _Stupid see it all and know it all little pixie. _ When I got my hands on Victoria, I was going to make that bitch pay.

The little one finally finished her phone call, and she had tears in her eyes when she was done. She then walked over to Edward, and he wrapped her up in his arms as she sobbed. I walked up behind them, pressed my front into her back, and kissed her on top of her head.

"I'm so sorry little one. I never meant to cause you anguish and pain. I want to get to know you and love you as I know Edward already does and hope the pixie is right and the three of us can be happy together." She let Edward go and turned to look at me. She then caressed my face, brushing her thumb across my eyebrow and down my face. When my ruby eyes met her soulful chocolate orbs, it was as if I could see into her soul. It was then, I knew I could fall in love with this woman.

"You're so beautiful, just like Edward. I see why he loves you," she then tip-toed and placed both hands on my face. The heat from her hands felt as though they would sear my skin. She then brought her searing hot lips to mine, and I thought I would explode. I then wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her into me. I reached a hand out to Edward, and we just stood there, both pressed into this little human.

"Okay, then. Enough with the Bella sandwich, can we go?" Alice said, in her little tinkling voice. The three of us just chuckled.

"The four of you go and make the arrangements for Bella. I'm going to see if I can catch up with Laurent and see if he knows what's going on with Victoria and track that bitch down. We'll keep in touch if we hear or know anything, okay?" Everyone nodded in reply. I gave one final kiss to Edward and Bella before jumping from the window and taking off through the woods in search of Victoria.

**EDWARD POV**

As soon as James left, I felt the familiar pain I'd worked years to fend off. I missed him, I love him. But now I had Bella. She was my everything.

We soon went down, and I drove Bella's truck while Jasper and Alice drove Emmett's jeep back to the house. I could feel Bella's eyes on me. I tried to avoid looking at her. She finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you want the family to know?" She asked. I let out a long sigh.

"Bella, you have to understand. The time I'm from, it is, was…what James and I are was an abomination. Carlisle was a man of the church. I don't…I can't," I didn't know how to explain it.

"But Edward, they're your family. If they genuinely love you, they will understand. I love you, and I understand it. I'm not quite sure what that makes me though, because the thought of being in love with two gorgeous men, like does something to me," she said with a little giggle. "Does that make me a slut?"

"No, love. Never. It just means you have enough love to go around for the three of us," I said as I picked up her hand from the console and brought her fingers to my lips and kissed her fingertips. I then gave her a gentle smile.

All too quickly, I was pulling up to my family's home. Jasper and Alice had already made it there and was telling the family why they had to leave with Bella.

"Edward son, I'm so sorry. We will do anything you want to keep Bella safe, " Carlisle said, bringing me into a fatherly embrace.

We all hurried through the kitchen and into the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were getting the cars ready for travel. I tossed the clothes to Esme and Rosalie.

"Here put these on. Bella scent is stronger on these. We need to create a diversion. Mark her scent as much as you can. Alice and Jasper will drive her to Phoenix. Carlisle and Emmett will divert in a different direction. I will try and track them," not giving away the _them_ I was referring to. As soon as I could meet up with James, we would track Laurent and Victoria. James was the best tracker on this side of the world. The Volturi had a tracker whose gift was almost as powerful as James. But Demetri could only track by mental signature. With Bella's closed mind, I doubt he would be able to track her. I would have to ask James about that. Carlisle also had a friend who was a tracker. However, Allistair needed something of the persons to be able to track them. James, however, used mental signature and had a nose like a bloodhound.

I helped Bella into Carlisle's Mercedes. His windows were tinted the darkest and best for the sun of Phoenix. Jasper drove, and Alice was in the front passenger seat. As soon as Bella was in the rear passenger seat, she let down the window. I kissed her one last time. And we continued kissing as Jasper started driving. I finally let go of the car. Jasper spun the tires and Carlisle, and Emmett took my Volvo and peeled out in the opposite direction. The girls took off running out of the garage wearing pieces of clothing with Bella scent.

And I stood there, both my hands fisting my unruly hair, preparing to meet the first love of my life so we could keep the other one safe from harm. My chest aching from the distance away from both of them, and feeling I'm being ripped into two.

* * *

**Okay, All my loyal readers know how I feel about Edward. Most times I want to rip his head off and spit in his neck. LOL! And I really can't write Edward unless I make him gay or bi ;D. But two thing made me give Edward some love. 1. Was a movie I started watching, starring Rob Pattinson. Cosmopolis. He was so yummy in that movie. The second was a fic rec That made me absolutely adore him.**

**Please check out Birmingham-by This is really happening. It brought out so many conflicting emotions and I couldn't stop reading until the end, and still wanted more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I lied. Here is another chapter. I know you want it. I know you need it. And I have to strike while the muse wants to play. I just don't want her to run out of steam before this is finished.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

My mind was a whirlwind of confusion. Here I am, fleeing in a car with my best friend and her husband. My boyfriend, who I thought was as virtuous and innocent as I am, just informed me that he has been the lover and mated to a male human drinking vampire. And said vampire would accept me as his mate as well.

I'm a slut! No that can't be right, because I'm still a virgin. But I'm still a slut. Because I want nothing more to have the cocks of both of those gorgeous vampires so deep inside me, I feel like I'm going to explode at this very moment I'm so fucking horny.

And why am I running and hiding with my best friend and her husband? Oh yeah, because said human drinking sex on legs has been fucking a red-headed fire crotch that is dead set on killing me. So here I am in the backseat of a car, laying on the seat and staring up at the roof of the car. Trying to figure out how my life became a Greek tragedy.

Suddenly the car comes to an abrupt stop, and I go flying onto the floor of this very expensive automobile.

"FUCKING HELL, Jasper!"

"My apologies, Miss Bella. Your emotions are so all over the place, you have gone from confusion to curiousness, horny and lustful, to anger and back to confusion in a matter of six seconds. I think there was even some self-loathin' mixed in. That was so fast I became overwhelmed." Jasper informed me, looking over the seat as I pick myself off the floor and back onto the seat.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I just don't know what to make of all this. How can I have two mates?" I ask him.

"It's rare, Bella, but not unheard of. It makes you an extraordinary one, indeed. It means you have a big heart. Able to give more love than the average person, human or vampire."Jasper said, giving me a soft smile.

"So it doesn't make me a slut?"

"Hell no! It makes you one lucky bitch!" Alice said, giving me her bell-like giggle. Jasper barked out in laughter and smacked Alice playfully on her thigh.

"How so, Alice?"

"Jesus, Bella! Have you not seen those two men? They are absolutely dreamy. Jazzy, can we get a second mate?" Alice said, turning to Jasper, bitting her bottom lip.

"Darlin', am I not enough man for you?" Jasper said, giving Alice a sexy smirk and waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, Jazzy, you know you are more than enough man for me," Suddenly, Alice has straddled Jasper in the driver's seat, and I feel more turned on than I should be at this very moment. I then realize Jasper is throwing off lust by the pound. I cover my face with both hands and throw myself back down on the seat.

"OH. MY. GOD. JAAAASPER! You can turn that lust off anytime now! I'm already so horny I can't see straight." Alice then giggles and I hear a chuckle from Jasper

"My apologies once again, Miss Bella. But do you mind if I help you get some sleep? It could possibly make this trip more comfortable for all of us." If he could, I think Jasper would be blushing right now.

"Yes, Jasper. I think it might be nice to turn my mind off at the moment." _And possibly bleach my eyes and brain while you're at it._

Before I knew it, I was blissfully unaware of anything going on around me, and I found myself in a dream state.

Dreaming of watching two gorgeous men, kissing and pawing at each other; tugging at each other's clothing.

When they finally divested each other of every stitch of clothing, they began to stroke each other's enormous cocks. Then their eyes turned to me. I looked down, and I too was naked laying on a huge bed, surrounded by silk sheets. They both licked their lips hungrily at me before crawling up the bed towards me, before the blond one stopped and spread my legs open and planted his face right into my heat. He began lapping at my already soaked pussy. I arched my back and tried to close my leg but was stopped by his hands, opening them and spreading them wide. I couldn't see what he was doing because of the mass of bronze hair that was blocking my view while lips, tongue, and teeth sucked, licked, and nipped at my breast. I moaned at the pleasure I was receiving from these two gorgeous men.

When I thought it couldn't get any better, they were both ravishing my body in open-mouthed kisses. Edward started at my neck, kissing and nipping at my skin, working down my shoulder and arm. James, on my other arm, working his way from my wrist in the complete opposite direction towards my neck.

Once Edward reached my inner wrist, and James reached my neck, they seemed to give each other knowing smirks, before Edward bit into my wrist as James bit into my neck. This seemed to wrack my body into orgasm as I have never had before.

As I lay there in post-coital bliss, they came together, blood, my blood dripping from their lips. Their mouths crashing together in a heat filled passionate kiss.

I bolt upright on the seat, gasping for air. I've forgotten where I am. I suddenly realize I am still in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes, but again, the car is stopped. However, this time, no one is in the car but me. I sit up and look out of the front windshield, and I see Jasper and Alice.

Jasper has his pants down, just to his knees, he has his hands under Alice's skirt, gripping her ass as he pounds relentlessly into her on the hood of the car. Alice is clung to him with her arms around his neck, and her legs locked around his waist.

Again, I throw both hands over my face and fall back onto the seat in a fit of laughter. When I peak again, Alice is now pulling up her panties and fixing her clothes as Jasper tucks himself back into his pants. _And who's the lucky bitch?_

Alice finally gets back into the car, looking bashful, and Jasper looks smug.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice says quietly. Jasper sends me a wave of appreciation, then looks over his shoulder, giving me a wink.

"Um guys, not that I don't appreciate your help, but how much further? I'm kind of hungry, and I could really use a human moment," I tell them.

"We've got about another three hours of drivin'. But we can stop at the next exit and get you somethin' to eat and a bathroom break.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I look at it, and It's my mom. I groan. Charlie had to go running his mouth to mom.

"Hi mom," I say into the phone. Alice looks back at me with concern. I just roll my eyes

"Bella, baby, is everything alright?"

"Let me guess, Charlie called you. Look, mom, it's not…" Renee just giggles.

"Oh honey, I know it's not. He told me about your boyfriend, and I think it's just wonderful. Just make sure you use protection, okay baby? You're too young to be a mother, and I'm not old enough to be a grandma. Have fun, baby and I'll appease your father, Okay? Just make sure I get to meet him soon. Bye, honey. Love you." And then the phone went dead. I just sat there, looking at the phone screen. I looked up at Alice, who was giggling with her hands, cupped over her mouth. _I'm living in the twilight zone. I have a gay boyfriend, whose gay lover wants me as a lover too, and my mom is perfectly okay with this. Granted, she doesn't know about the gay part or the second gay lover part._

"Jasper, did you have any idea Edward was gay?" I finally asked.

"Well, technically I think the correct term is bisexual, but yes. Everyone was pretty much under that impression. I mean, maybe it's just me as an empath, but I've felt some pretty lustful feelin's coming from him towards Carlisle. Given the right moment, even Emmett. Hell, even me. Aw'shucks, Bella, until you come' long, y'all've thought the boy was as gay as a pride parade," Jasper's southern drawl coming to the forefront. Alice just nodded her head in agreement while giving me the 'I'm so sorry' pity look.

"Bella, without tellin' you about my time before being with the Cullens, where I come from, vampires only really cared about two things, fuckin', and feedin'. And they didn't rightly care who or what of either. As I said, the triad matin' it's rare, but I've seen it before. But, Bella, you're still human. No one is telling you this is the way it has to be. Only you can complete the mates bond. They can't force this on you. I'm sure James knows this, he and I came from the same upbringing and would explain it to you. Edward and the rest that were sired by Carlisle are tame, compared to the average vampire."

"That reminds me, Alice. What did James mean by he was sent after you? I mean, it was pretty obvious he was talking about you."

"Bella, I have no idea. When I woke up to this life, I have no memory of my human life. I only had a slip of paper tucked in my pocket that had a name and a date 'Mary-Alice Brandon' 1901. Once I came to the Cullens, Carlisle helped me do some digging an I found out I was born Mary-Alice Brandon, February 14, 1901, in Biloxi, Mississippi. Apparently, I was sent to an insane asylum by my family because of my vision. However, records show Mary-Alice Brandon died in the asylum in 1920." I just looked at Alice in shock.

"That was three years after Peter and Charlotte helped me. But how could she have known about you?" Jasper said, looking at Alice with concern. Alice just shrugged her shoulders.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked

"Well, Bella. When I woke up, I didn't know what I was, but the first vision I had in this life was of meeting my Jazzy and our life with the Cullens. I saw that the Cullens hunted animals, so I just imitated what I saw in my visions. My visions showed me no matter what, we both would end up here, together. However, if I didn't seek Jazzy out first his life would have been long and hard before he found his way to the Cullens. So I went to Philadelphia. Every rainy day I went to this diner. I saw that Jasper would come to this diner to get out of the rain."

"And you went there every day, hoping to see him?"

"Well, not every day. On the days it was sunny, I stayed hidden. At night I would hunt. But on rainy days I would sit at the diner all day. It got so bad the owner offered me a job as a waitress," Alice giggled with her tinkling laughter. I smiled. It was so sweet.

"I have to admit, the day I walked into that diner, I was probably at the lowest point in my life. I just needed to get out of the rain, as to not draw attention since I'd been caught out without a coat or umbrella. I walked into the diner and took a booth far in the corner, as far away from humans as possible. The waitress came over and asked for my order. I ordered a coffee, black. The waitress looked scared, and I could feel the fear rolling off her in waves. I held my head in my hands and just looked down at the table. It was what I expected. What I didn't expect was this little pixie-like vampire to walk over to my table with the coffee…"

"… and I said, you kept me waiting long enough," Alice finished his sentence, looking at her husband lovingly. Jasper picked up her hand from the console and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"And I said, my apologies, ma'am," Alice giggled. They were too adorable. I wanted that. I wanted what they had. But what would I say when someone asked how we met. Oh, I was playing baseball with my boyfriend, Edward, and his family, when his gay lover came, and he and his fire-crotch whore wanted to eat me. Until he decided he wanted my boyfriend and me. So they snuck me out of town to keep the red-headed bitch from killing me, while they hunted her down. I laughed to myself at the absurdity of it all.

Finally, Jasper pulled off the highway into a diner. It was still dark out, just before dawn. I rushed from the car and into the diner. I was doing the pee-pee dance. The waitress just pointed to the direction of the restroom without even looking up.

"We'll order you some food," I heard Alice say as I pulled the restroom door open. I just gave her the thumbs up before rushing in.

After using the restroom, washing my hands and face, I went back out into the diner. Alice and Jasper were sitting at a table. Jasper had a cup of black coffee, and Alice had a glass of orange juice, pretending to drink it. As soon as I sat down, she discretely pushed the glass to me.

"I got you French toast, eggs, and bacon. I hope that's alright," Jasper told me. I just nodded. I was famished. I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch at school.

Once they brought my food, I began to eat. I was thinking about everything Jasper told me.

"Jasper, what did you mean? You said I'm still human and it's up to me to accept the mating bond?"

"Bella, when vampires find their mate, there's a pull towards them…"

"Do you mean, the tug and pain I feel here in my chest?" I started rubbing my fist on my chest, where I'd been in pain ever since I'd left Forks.

"Bella, are you telling me you feel the mating pull?" Jasper asked, looking concerned. I shrugged, not knowing if the pain was the same.

"At times, I feel a tug towards Edward when he isn't there. But now, it's almost painful. Like sometimes I can't catch my breath. I can always tell when Edward is close by," I told them. Jasper looked concern as he looked down at Alice.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, taking a bite of my bacon.

"Bella, I have to tell ya. While I would never bet against Alice, I just didn't believe Edward had actually found his mate. I thought he was just infatuated by ya, cuz he couldn't read your mind." Jasper then came in close as if he was revealing a secret no one else was supposed to know.

"Until James showed up yesterday, nobody knew about Edward and him. Not until Alice got the vision. Edward confided in me about it not long after we arrived. I was the only one he felt confident enough to tell about his, what he called 'rebellious' period. Not once did he ever mention he felt the pull. Not until you came. And low and behold, James just shows up? Bella, I never before really believed in fate. But I think this is another chance for him. Only this time, it's how it was meant to be. The three of you. Darlin, I'm not saying you have to, but I think you should really think long and hard if this is what you really want. I believe it's destiny."

**~~oOo~~**

**EDWARDS POV**

And I stood there, both my hands fisting my unruly hair, preparing to meet the first love of my life so we could keep the other one safe from harm. My chest aching from the distance away from both of them, and I feel like I'm being ripped into two.

I finally collapsed on the garage floor, clutching my chest from the pain I felt. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap around me and scoop me off the floor.

He sat on the floor and sat me between his legs, my back pressed against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me softly behind my ear, cooing to me and rocking me.

"I don't understand this. I was able to walk away from you. Now that I have her, and you're back, it hurts. It hurts so damn bad to be away from either of you. What does this mean? Does it mean I love her more than I love you? Because that can't be true. I loved you then, just as I love you now, just as much as I love her."

"I know you do, baby. But you know what I think? I think we needed her to make our love complete. It wasn't our time. You were too conflicted. Back then, you were a child, still a boy in so many ways. You've grown more confident. You've lived more. I think—I think this is another chance for us. I think this is how it's meant to be. Now, stop crying. You are no longer that conflicted little boy. You are my man, and I need my man to help me find this bitch so we can get back to our mate." I looked back at him, a smile spread across my face, and I pressed my lips to his. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and I groaned as he deepened the kiss.

We were so engrossed in each other, then there was a clearing of a throat behind us. I looked up to see Carlisle looking at us with a knowing smirk and Emmett grinning from ear to ear like the fucking cat that ate the canary.

* * *

**And I almost forgot again. A shout out goes to Twi Nana. It was a combination of two suggestion from her for the title. MUUUUUUWAAAA! Love you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not real sure I'm happy with the outcome of this chapter. I'm just the fingers that type this crap out. You'll have to take the content up with my muse and plot bunny master. LOL. I read it and re-read and asked if they were sure. Every time I tried to type something different, they just slapped me upside the head.**

* * *

**?POV**

"Mistress, I have them."

_"And which them are you referring to. Stop being so vague, Gift reader."_

"The Major and the Seer. You'll also be pleased to know, the Tracker has gone back to the mind reader."

_"See, I told you. If they loved each other as much as he said, they would eventually end up together again. But you're sure they are not mates? You know I don't allow mates._

"Of that, I can't be sure. I read gifts, not bonds."

_"Don't be a smart ass."_

"But there's something else."

_"What? What is it? You know, you are being especially tight-lipped. You do realize I still have your mate?"_

"Please Mistress, you promised if I got your missing comrades back, and you would let her go."

"_Well, are they back with me yet? She is such a pretty little thing. She would make a nice reward for my newborns, you know."_

"That was not the deal, Mistress! You said I find them, you'd send someone to collect them, and you would let her go! I would have no part in that! You gave me your word. After all, he is my friend. I—I just want my mate back."

"_Then tell me."_

"Give me your word. No harm will come to her."

"_How about I send you her ashes instead, hmmm?"_

"I've spotted a shield, but she's still human. I believe her to be a mental shield, but it could manifest into a physical one once she's been turned."

_"Oh, my! You have done well indeed. And you are sure of this?"_

"As much as I am able to read while she's still human. As you know, the seer's gift didn't manifest as you'd hoped once she was turned."

"_Yes, but for my ultimate goal, a seer, a mind reader, and a shield? And with my Major, my army will be complete!"_

"And what is that? Your ultimate goal?"

_"That is no concern of yours. Now is that it?"_

I hesitate. If I give away too much I may never see my mate again. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. But I've done my part. What she does with it, as she says is of no concern to me. I just want my mate back, then we can go far away from here and my friend will never know I betrayed him.

_"You're stalling. Out with it."_

"I know for a fact that The Major and Seer are mates. I also have reason to believe the Mindreader is mated to the Shield."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" The cunt roars into the phone. I have to pull the phone away from my ear. "HE'S MINE!" she snarled.

"I'll kill that little pixie bitch and the mind reader. They are insignificant for my plans. I will have to move forward with the Major as my sword and the girl as my shield. Alejandro, Diego! Get Raul. Have him select a handful of newborns. We're moving out. I'm going to bring my Major back. I've let him have his little fun, now it's time for him to come home. Make sure the puta is locked up, and make sure she's guarded by seasoned soldiers. Where are they, Gift reader?"

"They are currently headed to Forks, Washington. It's a couple of hours from Seattle."

"Excellent! I will meet you there give us five days."

"Then you will let my Francesca go?"

"Yes, yes. You can come back with us, and you can have her." Then the call was disconnected. I turned to Peter.

"I've done as you've asked. And you are sure you can rescue my mate?" I ask him, pleading with my eyes.

"I don't lie, fucker. I will do what I say. Ya done good. Okay Red, you're up," Peter said

"Nu-uh, I want my money!"

"You'll get your money," Peter tells her.

"Nope. I want a house, and I want my money. I'm tired of being a nomad. I want to live like they do. I want to live in a house and take baths in hot water, not in a creek, and wear fancy clothes like the Cullens." Peter just shakes his head and mutters 'greedy bitch' under his breath. "And I want a car."

"How about I just rip your fucking head off?"

"How about I just go to Maria and tell her where the Major really is and that the three of you are plotting against her." She says, pointing to Charlotte, Peter and me.

"Ya fuckin' double-cross me and I will hunt your ass down, rip ya head off and you can watch the rest of ya burn. Don't think I won't. I found both of ya this time with no problem and I can and will do it again," Peter tells her, getting right up in her face.

"Fine, but I still want a house and my money." They stare each other down for a moment.

"Half a million. Half once you make the call. Once we kill that bitch, you'll get the other half. Then, I call my contact, and I get you some fake I.D.'s. Then you can buy all the fucking houses and cars you want. If I ever catch you near any of them, I won't hesitate to kill your worthless ass."

"Why do they mean so much to you anyway?"

"I have my reasons. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Why don't you call them?"

"Look, bitch. My husband has made you a very generous offer. I suggest you take it, shut the fuck up and make the damn call." Charlotte may be a little bitty thing, but she's feisty.

"Fine," she says before pulling out her cell phone. We heard the phone ring before the receptionist answered the phone.

_"Buongiorno, You have reached the Volterra Castle Tour Reservations. To book a tour of the Castle, press one. For hours of operations, press two…"_

For Pete sake! When did they become automated?

_"… press zero or please stay on the line, and an operator will be right with you"_

_"Thank you for calling Volterra Castle tours. This is Gianna speaking. How may I direct your call?"_

"Yeah, I need to speak to one of them dead kings. I have some information about Maria of the South." We all just rolled our eyes.

_"Umm okay, Un attimo per favore" _Then there was elevator music. Were they serious?

"_This is Caius. What do you know about Maria?" _The voice on the other end of the phone growls as he answers.

"Hold your damn horses, you Royal ass! What is this information worth to you?" Charlotte slapped her on the back of the head. She snarled at Charlotte. _Jesus, that's all we need. This bitch is gonna get us all killed._

_"Are you aware of whom you are speaking to? Who is this?"_

"See, that's my point. I know who you are you pompous pig. But you have no idea who I am…" Peter ripped the phone from her hand and place the call on mute.

"Stick with the goddamned plan, or you get nothing, you stupid cunt!" Peter growled and handed the phone back.

_"Hello? Hello! Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. Don't get your panties all in a bunch. Look, I have knowledge that Maria will be leaving her territory with a bunch of newborns to a location in the Olympic territory. She should be there in about five days. Now I'm sure there's some sort of bounty…" Peter snatched the phone and disconnected the call.

"I'm warning you, Red." She stuck her tongue out at Peter.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying. Now give me my money. I want to go shopping. I've never been shopping before. Peter handed both of us a large manilla envelope.

"I don't feel right taking this. I—I—I'm betraying my friend and your helping me get my mate."

"Fuck you, you don't want it? I'll take it." She really is a greedy bitch. How had James put up with her for this long?

"C'mon, Red. I'll take you shopping. How about we go to Wal-mart?" Charlotte asked her. Charlotte rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked back at her husband and me. Peter gave a silent chuckle.

"Can we go to Target instead. I heard low life's shop at Wal-mart." And they were out the door.

"Look, you and that little filly of yours are gonna need a fresh start too. Buy her something nice. Make up for bein' a dip-shit and getting her took from ya," Peter told me. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Peter. I don't know what to say." I told him giving him a hug.

"Alright, alright. 'Nough with the mushy stuff. You know, this really ain't got nothin' to do with you. I owe them, two men, my life and my mates life. I'm just tryin' to pay it forward. But the same warning goes to you as I gave Red there. I ever catch you near them again, I'll kill ya, ya hear? Soon as the Missus gets back we'll be headin' out to get your mate back. You and Red stay here until we get back with Francesca, got it?"

"Yes, yes!" I assured him. "But I have to know. How did you know what I was doing and how to find me?"

"Don't rightly know. Sometimes, I just know shit," he said, tapping a finger to his temple.

**PETER POV**

I stepped out and pulled out my phone

"_This is Doctor Cullen_,"

"Doc, Peter Whitlock here."

_"Peter this really isn't a good time and Jasper isn't here right now."_

"I know Doc, it's why I'm callin'. Look I need you to gather up your family and head to where ever it is you sent Jasper and Alice to protect your little human. Stay away until I tell ya it's safe to come home."

"I don't understand…"

"I know ya, don't and right now I ain't got time to explain it to ya. Some shit's about to go down in that little podunk town of yours. I know you being the compassionate pacifist and all, you'll want to stay as far away from a fight as possible."

_"Just tell me, Peter, does this have anything to do with a certain group of nomads that have been in the area?"_

"Not directly. Look Doc, you know my whole goal here is that The Major never has to see any more fightin' if I can help it, and to keep him as far away from his sire as possible. That's all you need to know. Hopefully, when this is done, he'll never have to worry about that bitch again."

"Language, Peter." I just laughed.

"Doc, I ain't one of your teenagers, and I call'em like I see'em." It was his turn to laugh.

"Alright, Peter. I hope one day I have as good of a friend as you are to Jasper. Take care, son."

"You too Doc. And Doc. Don't be too surprised when you walk in on your son and a certain blond nomad." With that, I disconnected the call.

**CARLISLE POV**

After I got off the phone with Peter, I turned to Emmett. "We need to call the girls and have them head back to the house. We're leaving."

"Awww, man! How come we never get to fight?" Emmett says, poking out his lip and crossing his arms across his massive chest like a big overgrown toddler.

"Emmett, you know as well as I do, I don't condone fighting. I just want to lead a peaceful existence, which is why I left the Volturi. Yes, I will protect my family and the ones we love, but I will not seek out a fight if I can help it," I told him.

"But…"

"No buts. From what I understand from Peter, this doesn't directly affect us, and If he wants to keep his brother and Sire out of the fighting, then we should do the same. Don't you think Jasper deserves that much after everything he's been through?"

" And you really think Jasper is going to be happy knowing he had nothing to do with bringing Maria down?"

"Emmett, you know nothing about sires and their progenies. While Jasper may hate Maria and everything she put him through, he would never be able to destroy his sire. It's why Peter cares so deeply for Jasper and would do anything to protect him from this. Now, how about we take a family vacation. We haven't been to Isle Esme in quite a while. I think Bella would love it."

Emmett pulls out his phone to call Rosalie, and I do the same for Esme. As we pull back up to the house, I see the light still on in the garage, and the door is still open. I pull up to the front and walk around to see Edward on the floor of the garage, making out with the blond nomad from the clearing. So this is what Peter meant. I knew that boy was as gay as a pride parade. But what about Bella?

I clear my throat, a human gesture, just to get their attention. Edward finally pulls his mouth away from the man in his embrace to look up at me.

"Um, son. Would you like to explain to me why you're sucking face with the man, who I assumed we were sending your girlfriend to hide from?" I look back at Emmett, and he's grinning like a goofball.

"Yes, well, you see Carlisle. It's not James we are hiding Bella from. It was his companion. The Red-head, Victoria." Edward looks down at the floor like a shamed little boy. I just shake my head. I would've hoped he'd have grown up by now.

"It's okay, Edward. Just please explain to me what's going on and whose your friend," I tell him

"Umm yeah, you remember when I left after you and Esme got married?" I nodded.

"Well, I met someone. James, here. And I'd planned to stay with him, but then you came and saw me feeding and I felt so ashamed. Not of him, but of who I'd become. But Carlisle, Dad. I love him. And he loves me and Bella. And well, we have a triad mating bond."

"Is that even a thing?" Rosalie says as she and Esme suddenly appear in the garage.

"Is it? I want one. Ooh Rosie can we have one?"

"You want to fuck another man?" Rosalie says, looking at her husband incredulously.

"Oh, no! Ew!" Rosalie just rolls her eyes at the goof.

"Hey, but we can get another girl, right?"

"EMMETT!" I say, as I pinch the bridge of my nose. Why did I become sire to etherial teenagers again? Then I feel the soothing hand of my beautiful wife on the back of my neck. Ah, yes because Esme wanted a family. _Happy now, dear._

"Son, I'm happy for you. I really am. As I've told you, I'm happy for you no matter who you love. But what will Bella have to say about all of this?"

"Um, she knows. She says she understands, but I think she's still trying to get used to the idea."

"And what do you think her father will have to say about her having two boyfriends?"

"We really haven't had a chance to talk to her about that just yet. But I was hoping if James could stay, once she graduates we would go off on our own. Just the three of us." Esme gasped.

"Mom, I know. But I'm not a baby. I need to step up and be a man. I left James because I was afraid of becoming that man. But now we have Bella. And I want to have my own family."

"And how do you expect to support yourself? Again, I have to ask, have you thought of Bella in all of this?"

"It's because of Bella I want to do this. I want us to make a fresh start. If she wants to go to college, she can. You know I have more than enough money to support a family. We won't be nomads if that's what you're thinking. We can start out in my family's home in Chicago, I do still own that. I have a degree in engineering and several medical degrees. I may not be able to be a doctor like you, but I can do research, or I can teach. We can make it, Carlisle." A smirk started to spread on my face as I looked down at a very distraught Esme. I then look over at my son and his new mate. It doesn't take an empath to feel the love radiating off of them. James is caressing the back of Edward's neck with one hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand with the other. I take a big unneeded breath.

"Okay, it seems you given it some thought. Everyone, go get packed. We're taking a family vacation. We need to get to know our newest family member and see what Bella thinks about all of this. I'll try to soothe things with Chief Swan. Then we're going to Isle Esme."

"But what about Victoria?" James asked, looking very concerned.

"I don't know. The instructions I received is that we are to leave the area. That something is going down here, and we don't need to be a part of it.

"Just then, his phone chimes. He pulls out his phone and reads a text message. A smile spreads across his face, and he gives a little chuckle.

Edward looks back to read the text. And starts to laugh as well.

"Well, what does it say?" Rosalie asks.

"It says don't worry, I've got control of the fire-crotch bitch- stay safe, brother-PW"

"So, you know Peter Whitlock?" I ask. He chuckles again.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, damn, love. Is there anyone you don't know?" he winks at Edward.

"When we get Bella back, I'll sit down and tell both of you about my time before I met you," James says before kissing Edward on his temple.

**ALICE POV**

Just as we are leaving the diner, I'm hit with a vision.

_I see the Volturi, pulling up to our house in Forks, but no one is there. I see two large male vampires go off through the woods from our house, along with a little blonde girl and boy, no more than fourteen or fifteen. The four of them come face to face with Maria and her group before the vision fades._

I gasp as I come out of the vision. Jasper grabs me by the shoulders and is shaking me. I swear, I love this man, but sometimes. People always shake me as if that's going to make the vision end sooner. _Damn it! It ends when it ends!_

"Alice Darlin'? What did you see?" Just as I am about to answer, Jasper's phone buzzes. He pulls out his phone.

"Carlisle, What is it? Alice just had a vision."

"Jasper, son, there's been a change in plans. I'm sure Alice has seen it. Where are you guys now?" He asked.

"We're about an hour outside of Las Vegas," Jasper replies.

"That's perfect. I need the three of you to go to McCarran airport in Las Vegas. There will be a chartered plane waiting for you. You can park the car in long term parking and will get it delivered back to Forks. We'll meet you there," Carlisle said.

"But why? What about Victoria? Have they found her? What about Bella?"

"Son, I promise, I will explain all when we see each other. I've explained everything and smoothed things over with Chief Swan. I've even gotten Bella's travel documents. It's already handled."

Just as Carlisle says this, I get another vision.

_Bella, Jazzy and I are going through the shops at the airport while we wait for the rest of the family. We're buying sandals, sundresses, sunglasses, and bikinis. Then the vision changes as we board the speed boat before the vision fades._

I squeal in delight as I come out of the vision.

"What is it now, Alice?" Bella ask

"Can you say, FAMILY VACAY!" I squeal again, clapping my hands and bouncing on my toes.

* * *

**Okay, so the only thing they would let me do was the research. Now, It's a 31 hour drive from Forks, WA to Phoenix. Let's just say I gave them creative preference that Jasper drove it at vampire speed and that cut the travel time in half. Even with his little pleasure stop LOL.**


End file.
